1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mass spectrometric method and a mass spectrometer, more particularly to a mass spectrometric method and a mass spectrometer for analyzing a vaporized sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, acid-base titration and indophenol colorimetry (NIEA W448.51B) are used for analyzing the quantity of ammonia (NH4+) contained in aqueous solutions. However, since indophenol colorimetry involves the use of chemicals such as hypochlorite, phenol and sodium nitroprusside, it is not environmental-friendly method. In addition, since complicated and time-consuming procedures are involved, both acid-base titration and indophenol colorimetry are not suitable for analyzing a large number samples.
Although mass spectrometry has the advantages of being convenient to operate and being capable of obtaining analysis results quickly, there has yet to be a mass spectrometric method that can be implemented directly on samples in the vaporized or liquid states for analysis.